A Bewitching Tale
by Taylor Bradley
Summary: Sam and Derek are two men in love. When they move in together, Sam must tell Derek his "shocking" secret, that he is a Warlock. Please review. Thanks.
1. The Beginning

No copyright infringement intended.

Derek thought himself to be a pretty average, all-American, semi-successful man. He was probably a little taller than average, with a fairly athletic build (though nothing too bulky). He had medium brown hair and dusky, dark blue eyes. At the tender age of 26, he had managed to become the youngest bank manager, not only at Parke Banks, but at any DL Ferguson bank in the history of the corporation.

And tonight, he was asking the love of his life to move in with him.

"Tonight!" exclaimed Toni.

"Yes… tonight" Toni squealed at Derek as he cringed and smiled in return. She had been Derek's best friend since the first day they met in a very boring sociology class in college. Both friends had gone into accounting, but Toni spent every day in a corporate cubicle crunching numbers. She very much enjoyed her lunches with Derek, and today was definitely the highlight of many lunches.

"Are you sure you're not moving too fast?"

"Too fast? Donnie… Donnie… are you KIDDING! Of course, he's not moving to fast," Toni returned. Donnie and Toni could almost never agree on anything. Toni was quite the free-spirit, but Donnie was a little tightly wound. Everything was too risky, too risqué, too loud, too fast. Most of his boyfriends lasted seven months before finally breaking down from what they called "Donnie's lack of commitment", but Toni and Derek knew it was more like "Donnie's fear of life moving on."

"They've barely known each other a year. What could they possibly know about each other?"

"I am sitting right here, guys."

"I'm sorry, hun. I just don't think it's time for you."

"Well, you're not him," Toni chimed in again.

"Toni!" She gave Derek that what-did-I-do-wrong look at which she'd become so skilled. "She's right, Donnie. You're not me. This is my decision, and I think I'm ready."

"What if he's not ready?" Donnie asked.

"Then he's not ready, but I can't sit around waiting to find out." Derek smiled, and Donnie just shrugged. He couldn't argue with logic that simple.

* * *

Sam couldn't wait for his shift to be over. He loved his job at the local apparel store, a job his mother never understood. His mother never understood anything about him. Like his relationship with Derek. Derek was why he could not wait to leave _Spotlight_. Derek told Sam that he had something very important to discuss that evening at dinner, and Sam couldn't wait to hear what it was. The two men had been dating almost a year, and they grew fonder of each other every day.

"Maria!" Sam screamed as the girl walked through the door. "What are you doing here?"

"You sent me a text, silly," She smiled. "You said you had something to tell me. So, what is it?"

"I don't know, yet, but Derek said he had something important to discuss with me tonight. I am SO excited!"

"Wow," she said. "That does sound exciting. When do you get off?" The bell to the door rang as it opened, and a tall blond girl walked through.

"Right now," Sam replied. "Hi, Clara. Bye, Clara." He grabbed Maria's arm and the two rushed out the door. "What am I going to WEAR!"

* * *

"We have reservations at seven, babe. Don't take too long."

Derek fixed his tie in the mirror by the front door of his apartment. Sam was ready when he arrived at the apartment, but then he changed his mind on what he wanted to wear. He was always changing his mind on what he wanted to wear. Derek was never sure what clothes Sam left here, and it always seemed to surprise him what he came out of the bedroom wearing. Derek only changed his socks after work, and kept on his black slacks with a red shirt and black tie. Sam came down the hall in a dark green shirt with a light pink tie and blazer.

"How do you manage to surprise me every time?" Derek smiled, leaning in to kiss his lover softly on his lips.

"It's a secret," he whispered back. The men kissed again before heading out the door to Derek's car and then to _Simone's_ to fulfill their reservation.

"So, what's so important, Derek?" Sam asked after they had finished their main course.

"I wanted to wait until dessert, but… as long as you ask…" Sam sat up in anticipation as Derek pulled out a small square box and handed it to Sam. "Go ahead," he said. "Open it."

Sam slowly pulled off the top of the box and stared inside. It was a key. For a moment he was confused. Then suddenly it hit him. He looked up at Derek with wide eyes.

"Well?" Derek asked. "Will you move in with me?"

* * *

"What did you say?" Maria asked. Ly and she sat there holding their coffee in mid-air waiting for Sam to respond.

Sam looked up. "I said 'I don't know,'" he responded warily.

"You don't know! Darling, what do you mean you don't know? This man is a god," Ly chimed in.

"You don't understand, Lionel. We're from two different worlds. I don't know how that will work. It's…" he paused and sighed, "It's… what I've waited for, but I'm not sure it's what I really want." He looked into his coffee cup, "Or what I need."

"Retail and banking aren't exactly 'worlds,' darling."

"You wouldn't understand, Ly." Sam looked up. "Thanks for the coffee, guys. I gotta go," and he walked out.

* * *

"I knew you'd need me."

"Mother, I don't _need_ you. I just… would like your opinion."

"Oh, I see." Helena seethed sarcasm. She ran her hand through her short, light brown hair. "Well, what would you liiiiiike it about?"

"Derek."

"Oh, him," she seethed again. "Well, he seems like a nice sort of fella. What's the problem? Getting bored?" She smiled. "Just move on to another one."

"They're not toys, Mother. Humans have feelings and emotions. And I'm not bored. I love him. He asked me to move in with him."

"Move in?" Helena was slightly taken aback. "Well, that's very interesting. What did you say? Well, never mind about that. You said no, of course. You can't move in with a mortal boy."

"He's not a boy, Mother. He's a man. And there's nothing wrong with mortals. I enjoy their company."

"Well, for a time, but you can only live amongst them for so long before they start to suspect things and accuse things. No, no, it's just not right. What would your father say?"

Well, Sam didn't care about his father's opinion, at least not much. Although, he could become very angry when crossed. His mother was right about that, but she was wrong about Derek just being a mortal. He was much more than that. Sam loved Derek, and nothing could stop him.

"I've decided, Mother. I'm going to do it. You will just have to accept that."

"Well, I can deal, I guess. I'm not happy about it, but it's your father you have to worry about it." Sam put his finger out to scold his mother, but Helena interrupted. "Don't worry," she threw her hands up. "I won't say a word. I don't see him much anyway. The world is a big place. But not big enough that he won't find out on his own eventually." She smiled slyly, "Although, the fella might be gone by then. You know how quickly they age."

"I'll deal with Father when the time comes. Don't you worry your pretty little head over that. I've got some packing to do though, Mother, so if you don't mind?"

"Packing? Well, what's so hard about that?" Helena waved her hand and all of Sam's belongings were suddenly in boxes. "See? Done." Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't act like that. If you don't use it, you just might lose it. And I've got some using to do in Chile. Goodbye, my son." She waved her hand and, in a puff of smoke, was gone.

"Goodbye, Mother," Sam responded, shaking his head at her outright display of magic.


	2. Moving In

"What are we going to do about last names when we get married?" Derek asked as the two boys lay on the apartment floor between stacks of boxes.

"I'll take yours, of course," Sam replied, hoping that would be that.

"Maybe we should hyphenate. It's all the rage." Derek smiled. He waved his open hand as if reading a marquis. "Derek Stevenson - … What is your last name?"

"Oh, that's neither here nor there. We'll talk about names when the time comes." Sam smiled, trying to hide his wide-eyed anxiety. Derek began to speak again when the buzzer rang. Maria and Ly were downstairs, ready to go.

"I'll let them up, and you go down and get the truck, darling. We'll start bringing things down." Derek nodded at Sam, with a lost expression on his face. "That was close," Sam whispered to himself. Maria and Ly burst through the door a few seconds later, stealing hugs and grabbing boxes.

* * *

"I can't wait until all your things are intermingled with mine… origin indeterminate."

Sam giggled, "Origin indeterminate, eh? I'm not so sure my multi-colored knick-knacks are gonna blend with your beige, black, and browns." The men laughed at their own silliness and differences.

"I'm not all that different from you, babe. I can be adventurous and… cute," Derek grinned and attempted a sly stare.

"Oh, yeah. That's so sexy." Sam couldn't help but laugh at his lover, hoping he'd never take these simple things in life for granted. When your life span is spread over a long period, you tend to fill it with things and time and space instead of with people and love and laughs. Practical jokes and mortals' reactions to what seems mundane to a witch or warlock are all fun and games. That's it though. They're just fun and games. Laughing with someone you love and who loves you back can fill you with so much happiness.

"Are you alright, Sam?"

"Of course… I was just thinking." Sam looked into Derek's eyes, hoping he'd never forget this moment. The two men embraced and kissed.

Sam was excited. He was unpacking his things in someone else's home. It was his home, too, now. He had never felt like this before nor had he ever dreamed of feeling this way about anybody, especially a mortal. Oh, but that didn't matter to Sam, at least not anymore. He could grow to enjoy the mortal things in life, like unpacking his own boxes without magic.

* * *

"What aaaaaaare you doing, dear?"

"Mother! You can't just pop in and out as you please anymore. There are other people who live here that are just not used to it."

"Who? Ol' what-his-name? Darryl will get use to it in time. I mean you can't keep a thing like this a secret." Helena shrugged as if nothing was wrong. Sam, however, knew there was something wrong. No mortal would react kindly to finding out his lover and new roommate was a warlock, a witch, a sorcerer.

"Mother, you just have to give me time. I'll tell him eventually, but until then, let me do things on my own terms, please. **Derek** just needs to get used to my mortal habits first."

Helena cackled. "Mortal habits? Darling, you've barely lived among them a year, and you say you have 'mortal habits'? That's nothing more than a mere phase. All this apartment nonsense and this job, it's so unlike you Samuel. You used to be so carefree, flying off on a whim, meet new people everyday. There's a whole world out there. What are you doing in here? Unpacking boxes? **By hand**, nonetheless!"

No, Sam's mother would not understand this time. It wasn't just about "living like a mortal" or even loving Derek, which in itself was the most important thing in Sam's life right now. Sam wanted to experience things in a different way. Magic made everything much too easy, and living an easy life doesn't always leave room for learning. What's the fun in snapping your fingers and having everything you've every wanted? Or almost everything at least.

"Mother, I enjoy doing things by hand, and you will just have to accept that. And Derek is a part of my life, and you're going to have to meet him eventually. I want you to be nice to him."

"Yes, yes, of course. I just don't understand this infatuation with the mortal lifestyle and this… human. What can he offer you that a warlock cannot?"

Sam thought long and hard about what he could tell his mother. Finally, the answer came to him. "True love."

"Oh, Samuel, reaaallyy?" Helena seethed. 


	3. The Lie

It had been relatively simple at first. In fact, Sam that it was almost as simple as before they moved in together, just like hiding things from any mortal. Then he began to wonder about things. How long could he live like this? What is someone or some_thing_ suddenly popped in? Or out? How would he explain it? No, he'd have to tell Derek everything… eventually. But when? And _how_?

He sighed as he slipped into a chair at his usual lunch spot. The sun was especially warm on this day, and even the large umbrella casting its shadow upon the table could barely suppress the heat. Derek took his suit jacket off, waiting for his friends to arrive. He missed Sam already, and he'd only been at work a few hours.

The problem is, he'd missed Sam since the moment they moved in together. Sam just wasn't the same person. People always stay that things like this happen, but Derek never imagined it would happen to him and Sam. They loved each other so much, or at least that's what Derek had thought. Now it seemed as if Sam was hiding something from him. A part of himself and his life. Derek wanted everything out in the open. How else is a couple supposed to grow? Sam seemed distant. Derek just couldn't believe Sam was cheating on him. Although it had crossed his mind. What else could it be?

Derek had not time for guesses for his friends arrived five minutes late as usual.

Sam looked at the clock and read 11:05A.M. He was running late for work, and he was supposed to open the store. There would probably be no one waiting at the door, but his boss might stop by soon to check up on the store. He was not in the mood for yelling.

_Someone just might get turned into a freakin' toad_, he thought. If she yelled at him, he might not be able to control himself today. _I could just pop in around the corner, and no one would know._ He smirked at his sneaky solution. He looked around (although realizing the apartment would be empty) and paused.

"Here goes nothing," he said to himself. Sam took a deep breath, and his nose gave a twitch. In an instant the apartment was empty, and _Spotlight_ was being opened.

Derek laid back onto the arm of the couch and stretched his sore limbs. Even being a manager, even at a bank, even being young, his job took a toll on his body. He feet ached, his head hurt, and his limbs were sore. He was ready for bed, but before that he needed food.

Sam walked through the door and pulled off his shoes, setting them next to Derek's.

"Welcome home, my beauty," Derek smiled brightly. Sam's heart soared above the moon (well, figuratively speaking this time). "Any plans for dinner? I'm famished." Sam's heart took the express train back.

"I haven't any plans… but… we could order in?" Derek shrugged. "Well, I could see what we have in the kitchen, I guess," Sam continued. Derek was grateful, but Sam was not. _I am so not a chef_, he thought. Sam looked in the fridge, unsure of what he was looking for. He opened the cupboards, being sure to make a little noise, but still unsure of what he was doing in a kitchen. _I hate to do this, but I need a little help, Kitchen_. Sam peeked around the corner of the door.

"I'm going to get things started, darling," Sam called out. Before Derek responded, Sam was back in the kitchen. He took another deep breath and shook his head. _Here we go again_, he thought. "Kitchen here, Kitchen real, Help me cook a three course meal," he chanted softly. It was a silly spell, he knew, but Sam was desperate. Noise began to be made by pans and bowl and utensils making their way to Sam, to the oven, and to the counters.

"Need any help in there?" came a cry from the living room.

"No!" Sam panicked. "No, darling. Just lay down and relax. Dinner will be ready in no time!"

"I thought the salad was delicious, but this chicken is delicious! Is that lemon pepper?" Sam just smiled and shrugged.

"You know, a little of this. A little of that."

"Well, it's all very good, dear. You didn't tell me you could cook." Derek was shocked at the meal that seemed to appear before him.

"Well, the truth is…" Derek looked at Sam expectantly. "Sometimes I can. Sometime I can't." Sam gave a half-smile and shrugged.

_Way to go, Sammy_, he thought to himself. _Let's just lie a little more._


	4. Dessert?

"What am I going to do? I _hate_ lying to him, but if I tell him _this_. I mean _**this**_, Aunt Mary. This is huge. It could make or break everything I've worked for, everything he and I have. I'm just… oh, I don't know, Aunt Mary. I just don't know."

"Now calm down, Samuel. It's nothing to get all flustered about. I understand the times are changing, and I am sure that young man will, too." Marion raised her thin eyebrows in assurance and pride. At her age, very few witches understood the times in which they lived. Marion had always been wise beyond her years… or in this case wise behind her years. It was always the young people in each era that felt misunderstood, but she was the most misunderstood of all, especially in her condition.

"Oh, Aunt Mary. It's so nice to have you here. I wish I could believe you. If only there were a way," Sam began, wide-eyed. His finger pointed upwards, as if to say "eureka" or in which to cast a spell.

"Now, now, Samuel, you know as well as I do that we're not allowed to look into our futures. It would be an abuse of power. I will not allow such a thing in my presence." Sam knew his Aunt Mary was right. If he abused his powers, he might lose them. At his age, that might mean death. Or a new beginning. Perhaps that _was_ the answer: to lose his powers and start again. No, he would miss his family dearly, even if they were a pain in the broom-rider.

Sam decided he would have to tell Derek the truth, no matter what the consequence. If Derek truly loved him, he would love him despite his witchery. Or warlockery. Well, hopefully not despite of it, but certainly not because of it. Sam had seen it happen before, and that was not a pretty site. A man consumed by the power of his lover, abusing it to his own advantage, and then fearing the power he used. It had led to many a man's downfall and many a witch-hunt.

"Oh, I believe in you very much, Sam. And I promise you whatever happens, you can always stay with family." Marion smiled at her great-nephew. "I think I'll just let myself out." She walked towards the wall leading to the hallway and ran head first into it. "Oh, my!" she exclaimed. "I must not be… concentrating." She smiled awkwardly at her nephew, nodding, "I think I'll just try it… again. You know…" She smiled. Then, her face went solemn quickly as she disappeared beyond the wall, succeeding in her spell and her journey home.

Derek's phone rang as he sat down at his usual lunch spot. It was Sam calling to discuss dinner. He would only say that they needed to discuss some things, not what those things were. Derek feared for the worse.

"He's been so distant lately. I mean… I hope he's not in love with someone else. Or just not in love with me. That might hurt worse."

"I'm sure that's not it, Derek. I'm sure he's worried about the same thing. You guys _just_ moved in together. Things are gonna be rocky at first," Toni smiled reassuringly at her best friend.

"I don't know, Toni. I think Derek is right. Something fishy is going on, and he has to get to the bottom of it. If Sam is cheating, you need to throw his boney ass to the curb."

"Donnie! Don't talk about Sam that way!" Derek was appalled at his friend's behavior. How could his friend, his _friend_, be so cruel about his lover and partner. Donnie had no right to speak about Sam that way. But what gave Derek the right to think that way about him? Toni had to be right. Sam was just as worried about their relationship as Derek was, and Derek knew it must be true.

"Sammy?" Derek walked into the darkly-lit apartment. It was just after 5, and the sun was still out. However, when Derek walked into his… their apartment, the shades were drawn. The small dining room to the right of the entrance was lit with candles, and a soft glow came from the kitchen doorway. Suddenly the light in the kitchen clicked off.

"Relax, baby. Dinner's ready. It's not as good as last night, but… I tried. Honest, I did." Sam smiled at his lover with true sincerity. This was the Sam he remembered, and Derek was glad to have him back. Derek took off his shoes, jacket, and tie and settled down into a chair.

"Smells good. What is it?"

"Hamburgers with spinach and macaroni and cheese." Sam blushed, embarrassed by his actual lack of culinary skills. "I told you. Sometimes I can. Sometimes I can't. I hope you like it."

Derek leaned over the small table, avoiding the candles in the middle, and kissed his partner on the cheek. "It's perfect," Derek responded. And he truly meant it.

As the two neared finishing their dinner, Sam decided it was time. Scared, though he was, he looked across the table and assured himself that Derek would love him no matter what.

"Derek, I have a confession to make about last night." Derek's eyes looked at Sam in absolute horror. But Sam had been with him the entire night, hadn't he? He didn't arrive late from work, but had he been at work at all? "I didn't cook the dinner."

Derek sighed with relief. "Leftovers from your old place?" Derek went back to finishing his meal.

"No."

"Well you couldn't have ordered it. I was sitting right on the couch."

"No. I said I didn't cook it. But I did _make_ it."

"Don't be silly," Derek laughed softly. "What's the difference, really?"

"Well…" Sam grimaced. "I am not sure how to put this delicately, Derek." Derek paused, looking up in confusion. "You see…" Sam paused again. Finally, he flopped his arms down in defeat, giving in to the love he had for Derek, ready to confess his misgivings. "I'm a warlock."

Silence.

Derek smiled, half-confused.

"Okay," Derek said. "You're a warlock? I don't get it." Sam rolled his eyes, and gestured to their almost empty plates. With a twitch of the nose and a flick of the wrists, the plates and silverware began to take themselves to the kitchen. Derek's eyes opened in shock. Then, from the kitchen came two small plates with a piece of pie on each of them. They landed in front of the two men.

"Told you," Sam shrugged. "Dessert?" He picked up his fork and began to eat.


	5. That's Mother

"I don't know what to think, Sam," Derek said, shakily sitting on the couch. "I've only seen stuff like that in… in movies or… on stages. You mean to tell me that's all _real_?"

"Well, not all of it, darling." Sam couldn't bring himself to sit down just yet. He didn't have the courage to let any of his guard down. "But… some of it certainly is."

"So, you're telling me… you're a… a…"

"A witch. More precisely… a warlock. It's nothing to be afraid of." Derek paused and crossed the short distance over to Sam, looking him deeply in the eyes.

"You're not lying are you?" Sam shook his head. "You mean all this time, you've been… well how do I know that… you… and _I_!"

"Now, Derek, I don't have that kind of power. But…" Sam face grimaced slightly, "Yes. All this time." He paused again. Derek moved to the other side of the room and began pacing. "Now, Derek, you can't tell anybody this. Nobody else knows."

"Nobody?" Derek looked up. "Maria?"

"Nope. Not even Maria. Only my family, of course."

"Of course, of course," Derek muttered. "What does _that_ mean? Is it… _genetic_?"

"Well, it's not a disease, Derek! But, yes, it is 'genetic'. Witches tend to breed within their own 'race'." Sam paused. "Well, it's not contagious either, Derek!"

"I know… I know. What do you mean race?" he questioned. "Like good witches and bad witches?"

"There are good witches and bad witches just like there are good people and bad people. The line is so thin, dear, that there really is no cause for alarm. I'm just a normal warlock. And I live my life just like you."

"Well, I hope so. All that… witchery has no place in this world."

"Derek, you don't mean that." "Yes, I do. And… well…" Derek softened, realizing what he was speaking had an effect on his and Sam's life together. "I just mean, dear," he continued, walking over to Sam, and taking him in his arms, "I love you so much. I just want to live a normal life together. No magic. Please. Is that okay?"

"Whatever will make you happy, Derek. I love you with my heart, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"I'm so glad." Derek pulled Sam into a close embrace, and the two kissed.

"I told you before, and I'll tell you again, Mother. No magic." Helena had come to check on her son once again to find him cleaning. Physically cleaning things.

_How atrocious_, she thought. "No son of mine is going to stand there… _cleaning_ things… while he still has his powers. I mean, could you imagine what the other witches would _say_."

"They'd say, 'Now there's a man who's truly in love. So much so that he is willing to anything for his lover… _without magic_.' I can imagine _that_ is what they would say, Mother."

"Well, I beg to differ." Helena was very upset at this Derlik fellow for brain washing her son into believing that mortal life was… well, good, in _any_ way. It was simply too tedious, too boring, and just too physical. You actually had to touch things. Get up and get them yourself. Helena just simply didn't understand that. She got her exercise in exercising her magic. Her physical body was in perfect health. Why would any witch in their right mind get up to get something to drink when they could simply call for it?

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think, Mother. This is how I choose to live, and I hope you can accept that, whether you agree or not. Derek and I are very happy. And I bet you'll like him. You should come over for dinner sometime. Maybe even tomorrow night."

"Well, I don't know. It might be a change of pace from Viennese. Although, I'm not sure for the better. But for you, Samuel, I will give it a try. I'll meet Derlik."

"It's Derek, Mother, please try to remember."

"Yes, yes, Derek. That's not so hard, is it? Well, then. I guess Viennese will have to wait. After all, tonight, I have a date in Rio de Janeiro. Ta-at, my son. See you tomorrow." And in that instant she was gone.

"Six-thirty, Mother. Do try to be on time."

"Goodbye, Samuel," came Helena's voice. Sam just shook his head and sighed.

_That's Mother for ya._


	6. The Dinner

"Your mother? Why, Sam, that's great! I've never met any of your family. You've never really talked about your family." Derek was ecstatic to be meeting Sam's mother. This seemed like it was a big step for Sam since, until the other night, he had known very little about Sam's family life.

"Now, Derek, I have to warn you. She's not too happy about our little arrangement. And she can be very stubborn."

"Oh, I'm sure everything will be fine, darling. She just wants to the best for you. I'm sure I can show her that I'm that." Derek smiled and kissed Sam.

_Oh, he is wonderful, isn't he?_ Sam thought to himself. If only his mother would agree. Helena had already showed her discontent for Derek. She could barely remember his name! And _no_ witchcraft… well, that could probably be her breaking point.

"Well, guess we'll just have to find out," Sam murmured.

"What's that dear?"

"Oh, nothing, darling. I'll make you a sandwich." Sam's mouth went up slightly at the side in wonderment. Sam _wondered_ what was going to happen when his mother came to dinner.

oOoOoOo

Everything was finishing up in the kitchen, and Sam was anxious. Ly had come over earlier and given him specific instructions on how to prepare this meal correctly. It wasn't the food that Sam worried about, however. It was his mother. He hoped so much that she liked Derek. And that Derek like Helena. She was a lot to deal with true, but she was his mother. Derek was quietly pacing in the living area when the buzzer at the apartment door went off.

"I'll get it," Derek rushed up. He brushed his jacket off and reached for the doorknob. When he opened the door, Helena stood elegantly with long, sandy brown hair pulled tightly back into a ponytail of curls. She wore a long green dress cut square at the breast and flowing just above her ankles. "You must be Mrs…"

"Helena, darling. You must be Deacon." Helena offered her soft hand for Derek.

"It's Derek, but, yes," he responded nervously, lightly accepting her hand and kissing the top.

"My, how sweet. May I come in?" Derek nodded and stepped to the side. "Samuel," she offered as she entered the apartment. Her son was coming out of the kitchen. "It's so good to see you again. I see you're… cooking."

"Yes, Mother. That's how we do things around here."

"I see. I see." Helena gathered herself, trying to be as kind as she could be. She looked around. The apartment certainly was small. The door opened against a short wall that housed a walk in closet in front of the living space. There was room enough for a small entertainment center along the closet wall, as well as a sofa and a chair on either side on the opposite wall. Small tables sat between the sitting arrangements with a lamp on each.

"Quaint," Helena forced a smile. The dining area was much smaller. The table was arranged for three and was meant to seat four. Two looked like a tight fit to Helena. There was a small bar across the other wall. The kitchen door was closer than the hallway, and it looked to her that more then one or two people in there would be more than awkward. It would be positively obscene.

"Oh, I like it, Mother. It's very nice." Helena nodded to her son's comment and walked towards the hallway.

"Which one is the restroom? I'd like to powder my nose, please."

"The last door on the right, and feel free to make yourself at home," Derek responded.

"I'll try, Darryl." That son-in-law of hers muttered something as she walked away put she paid him no mind. There were three doors at the end of the hallway. The door on the left led into the master bedroom which also held a walk in closet along the wall next to the door. On the right were two doors. The first went into the second bedroom, whose closet was against the wall on the far end, closer to the kitchen. How barbaric! Probably opposite of their little pantry. Of course, Helena knew it was. She was inspecting every detail of this little niche they called a home.

She opened the last door on the right: the bathroom. It was small, but at least two people could move around in it. It had one sink closest to the door, but had a counter to the right of it. At the far end were the toilet and the shower. It seemed so cramped! How could Derek let Samuel live like this?! Why would _Samuel_ let himself live like this? Helena looked at herself in the mirror. _Perfect, as usual_, she thought and headed back toward the dining area.

"I love what you've done with your hair, Mother. It's been so long since I've seen it… well… long."

"Oh, yes, it's very pretty. What do you usually do with it?"

"It's usually as short as yours, Derwood."

"It's Derek."

"Oh, I aaam sorry," she seethed. "I just can't seem to get it right. Well, never mind that. I'm sure it will come to me. I keep it short so that it doesn't flip into my face. It can be quite annoying at a hundred or so miles per hour. Especially when the wind is blowing."

"A hundred…?" Derek looked at Sam who shook his head wide-eyed.

_Don't ask_, Sam thought, hoping Derek knew what he was saying. _Just don't ask._

oOoOoOo

"Well, so far so good," Derek whispered to Sam as they grabbed coffee from the kitchen. "I think your mother likes me."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. I'm sure she's up to something."

"Now, Sam, don't be a pessimist. Your mother seems perfectly normal. You know, except for the witch thing."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam defended himself. Was witch supposed to be a bad thing?

"I just mean that I don't know very many witches. And for being a witch she seems very normal!"

"Well, we _are_ very normal," Sam responded, and took the coffee into the living area. "Coffee, Mother?"

"Of course, darling, but you don't have to do it yourself. Let me do it."

"No, that will be perfectly alright. We like to do things the mortal way around here. Isn't that right, Derek?"

"Yes, I think it builds integrity and a sense of pride. Plus, what would the neighbors think if they saw things floating around all the time?" Derek grinned at what he thought was a cute and clever joke.

"Why, who would care what they thought? It's none of their business, now is it," Helena retorted. "Witchcraft is nothing to be ashamed of…" Derek stood stunned, unsure of what to say.

"No, Mother, we're not ashamed. Just cautious. We don't want a modern day witch-hunt on our hands. Plus, I like to do things on my own." Sam smiled and nodded. Helena couldn't believe her ears. Over and over again, her son seemed to surprise her by actually _doing_ things. It was alright to do them every once in a while. But all the time? Now, that was ridiculous. What's the point of being a witch?

"If you so choose, dearie. But be careful what you wish for. You know what they say. 'Use it or lose it.' I couldn't bear to see that happen to you."

"Oh, I don't think it'd be so bad," Derek responded. Sam hunched back, hissing to himself in embarrassment. He knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"Wouldn't be so bad? Wouldn't be so bad? Oh, really, Derwood? How would you like it if someone chopped off your legs? It wouldn't be so bad, now would it? Or maybe chopped off both your arms. That wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they'll just take your head _with it_. You're not using it at the moment anyway. It wouldn't be so bad." Helena had already gotten up and started moving toward Derek. She was moving her arms around dramatically with every phrase, and Derek was beginning to fear for himself. He looked at Sam, who gave a small shrug.

"Mother, he didn't mean anything by it. He doesn't know much about it yet. If he knew what he had said, I'm sure he wouldn't have said it."

"Oh, 'he's only human,' right? That's the excuse they always use. Why make any exceptions. No, they're only human, Samuel. They can't help being stupid. But you can. You've seen how ignorant he can be. Leave with me."

"No, Mother, I love him," Sam ran into Derek's arms, and Derek smiled.

"Oh, you ignorant, boy. You will see soon enough. As for you, Donald. Watch yourself… because I will be, too." With that, Helena swooped her arm upwards and was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Oh, goodness. Now you've gotten on Mother's bad side," Sam grimaced.

"How bad can it be?" Derek asked rhetorically.

"You don't even want to know," Sam responded, and the pair looked cautiously up and around.


End file.
